


Cute

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: Grumpy Vortex is grumpy. Blast off is amused.Dysfunction AU, pre-war.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/gifts).



"You owe me," Vortex grumbled. He was slouched in the co-pilot's seat of Blast Off's alt mode, arms crossed and his maskless face scowling. 

"What exactly do I owe you?" Blast Off said. He came into orbit of the strange alien world; it glittered below them, a jewel in pink and orange.

"Reparation?" Vortex suggested. "Expensive, time-consuming reparation."

"You're being unreasonable."

"You just stood there!" Now Vortex was pouting. "And... and you watched while that thing tried to eat me!"

“As I have already explained,” Blast Off said, not bothering to hide his amusement, “I didn't realise you were under attack.”

“Why the hell else do you think I was rolling around under a giant pink ball?!”

Blast Off nudged Vortex with his energy field. “I had assumed you were playing.”

“Playing? _Playing!_ It had tentacles! It was trying to eat me!”

“You were laughing.”

“It was tickling me! I hate being tickled!” Vortex's crossed arms tightened and he hunched, glaring at the closest camera. “And what the slag. Do rotaries often roll around on the floor where you're from?”

“Now you're being tetchy.”

“You'd know.”

Blast Off rolled in the light from the planet's star. “As soon as I realised you were not in fact playing, I did help you.”

“You pointed and laughed.” Vortex continued to glare. “And then you got all grumpy and walked off. What the scrap was that all about?”

Grumpy, Blast Off thought, did not cover it. Sickened, disturbed, those would have been closer to the sensation Blast Off had experienced immediately following the realisation that the reason he had laughed was that he had found the scene... He could hardly think it, hardly bring himself to give it words - but the scene had been unutterably cute.

“I came back,” Blast Off said shortly. “When you called for help.”

“What if I hadn't? If I couldn't call you? That thing almost killed me!” The rotary looked away from the camera. “I hate that planet. And you owe me.”

Blast Off sighed. It was going to be a long flight back to the space bridge.


End file.
